Generally, screws are made of different material, such as woods, plastics, metals, compound materials, etc. so as to have the effects of drilling speeds, dregs removing, and retaining.
Many design ways are used in designs of screws, such as single section, double sections, single thread, double threads, single diameter, double diameters, single pitch angle, double pitch angles, etc. All these designs presents different effects in use of screws.